Green Eggs and Ham
Green Eggs & Ham is the thirteenth Living Books PC CD-Rom Game from 1996 based on the famous popular 1960 children's story of the same name as written by Dr. Seuss and also based off the segment of the 1973 classic cartoon television special Dr. Seuss on the Loose was aired on CBS. And this CD-Rom was released in June 16th, 1996. The narrator is named "Mr. Box Joey, Grouchy Guy or Knox in Box" in this version. Plot One sunny morning, Mr. "Sam" Sam-I-Am asks Joey to eat a breakfast food called "green eggs and ham". Joey tells him that he doesn't like that food at all by saying, "I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-Am." Joey continues to repeat this as Sam-I-am persistently follows him. While Joey is followed by Sam-I-am, Sam continues to ask Joey if he would eat that food in and on eight different locations (house, box, car, tree, train, dark, rain, and boat) and with Sam's three different animals (mouse, fox and goat) in which Joey still refuses by saying, "I do not like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere". After getting put over the edge about it, Joey finally chooses to give them a try in pleading that if Sam-I-Am will "let him be"; he will try them. And that afternoon, when Joey gives into Sam's pestering and tries the green eggs and ham, he is surprised to find that he does like them after all, and he says he is going to eat them in all the places which Sam-I-Am just asked about. The story has ended with Joey becoming good friends with Sam by saying, "I do so like green eggs and ham. Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-Am!". Summary Characters *Mr. "Sam" Sam-I-Am *Mr. Box Joey "Grouchy Guy" Knox in Box *Hal "Not" Not-I-Am the Green Bird (running gag) *Mrs. Mouse *Mr. Socks Fox in Socks *Bob the Train Engineer *Brown Barbaloot *A woman *A man *A child *Mr. Goat *Boat Captain *Elephant *Would Too Giraffe *Would Not Giraffe *Mr. "Clam" Clam-I-Am *Seagull *Octopus *Fish *Fat Fish in a Hat *Tiger *Kangaroo *Rabbit *Lobster *Dog *Sneetch *Chicken *Rat *Bug *Bat *Fly *Flea *Louse *Tick *The Cat in the Hat (cameo) Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Food Coloring from the Food Coloring Matching Game #Red Pickles #Orange Cherry Pie #Golden Lobsters #Yellow Lamb Chops and Mint Sauce #Green Eggs and Ham #Turquoise Pizza Pie #Blue Bread and Peanut Butter #Purple Pancakes #Pink Fried Chicken and Peas #Brown Strawberries #Black Carrots and Rice #Gray Banana and Ice Cream Sundae #White Hamburgers #Polka-dotted Marshmallows #Red and Blue Striped Hot Dogs #Rainbow Colored Bagels #Black and White Checkered Waffles Mini-games *Food Coloring Matching Game in a House *Word Game in a Box *Rhyming and Mice Game in the Sky Rhyming and Mice Game *goat (boat/float/coat) *train (rain/chain/brain) *tree (knee/three/bee) *car (jar/tar/star) *fox (box/ox) *mouse (blouse/house) *ham (yam/jam/Sam) Trivia *Like Ruff's Bone and Arthur's Computer Adventure, this game's credit sequence features concept art instead of the usual kind, with the audio music for the wizard, the artists, and the music playing over it. If this game's credits did have these credits characters on-screen, this game would have used the same kind of credits animations from "Sheila Rae, the Brave" and "The Berenstain Bears in the Dark". This is the only unique credit sequence that has the Joey Edelman's jazz score played over the credits. *This is the first Living Books in which the second page is used in the Living Books Samplers instead of the first page, as the first page has no text on it at all. * This Second Version doesn't have always the Demo from "Dr. Seuss's Preschool" and "Kindergarten Reading Disc II". * On the Living Books logo variant: the book gets hit by a plate. * When Sam grabs Joey's ear, Joey gets irritated at Sam's annoyance that he shouts at him to go away and leave him alone as a favor to him. *This marks the 2nd time The Cat in the Hat makes a cameo in a Living Books CD-ROM (The first time being Dr. Seuss' ABC). (If you click on the box on page 17, he'll jump out of the box, take a bow, tip his hat, and walks off the screen. He then comes back, does a pose, then walks back off.) Quotes (The mouse and the fox play a card game called "Go Fish".) Mouse: 'Got any "11's"? 'Fox: '(Looks at his cards.) ''Nope, go fish. (''Fish pops up.) 'Fox: '''Hey, you win. (''Four singers, each with four sizes, appear behind a tree near the box.) '''Tall Singer: In a box! Medium Singer: 'With a fox! '''Small Singer: '''In a house! '''Little Singer: '''With a mouse! '''All four: '''Green eggs and ham! (''The four singers disappear back behind the tree.) '''Sam I Am: Do you want them for a snack? Joey: Pack up your eggs and take them back! Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them now...? (''Takes out pocket-watch to show him "later" so he could have it later if he wanted.) ''...or later? '''Joey: '''Sam, I am a green eggs hater! (The fork lifts upwards and it hits the eggs with the ham right into Joey's eyes.) '''Joey: (takes the eggs off his eyes.) Ewww! YUCK! (sticks them back on the plate.) Sam I Am: 'Would you if I sang... (sings) ''a SONG?!? '''Joey: '''Not if you sang it all day long! '''Joey: ''off Sam's hat Are you going to get this through your brain? Never, ever on a train! '''Sam I Am: '''How about in candlelight? '''Joey: '''Get those eggs out of my sight! '''Joey: '''I would NOT eat them in the sky. Not even if green eggs could fly! '''Fox: '''Would you try them if we stop? ''(Sam stops the car in front of a Stop sign) Joey:'' I would not try them if we stop. '''Fox: '''Would you try them if we go? '''Joey: '''Positively no, no... ''(the car starts moving again) NO! (Sam grabs Joey's ear) Joey: 'Sam I Am, as a favor to me - GO AWAY AND LET ME BE! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like your food today! So take your eggs and go away! '''Sam I Am: '''Peanut butter's great in blue. I've spread it on blue bread for you. '''Joey: '''I do not want blue bread today. Take that stuff and go away. '''Mouse: '''Would you eat them with some cheese? Would you, would you, would you, please? '''Joey: '''I would ''not ''eat them with some cheese. Not if you begged on bended knees. ''(mouse eats cheese) 'Sam I Am: '''Hot dogs striped in red and blue! I have made them just for you! '''Joey: '''All that I can say is "Yikes!" Hot dogs shouldn't come in stripes! '''Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them cold or warm? Would you eat them in a storm? ''(Suddenly, there is a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. Joey jumps out) 'Joey: '''I would NOT eat them wet or dry. I would NOT, and I'll tell you why: I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam I am. '''Sam I Am: '''Try them! They are so delicious. Eggs and ham are quite nutritious. '''Joey: '''Sam...? Will you please...?! ...GO AWAY?! YOU HAVE ASKED ME 20 TIMES TODAY! '''Sam I Am: '''Rainbow-colored bagels! Yum! Won't you let me serve you some? '''Joey: '''Not with cream cheese or alone. I'd rather eat a dry dog bone. '''Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them on my hat? '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT; that is that. ''(Joey pushes Sam away) '''Would Not Giraffe: Well, but I'd eat green eggs and ham. Would Too Giraffe: Nah. You'd eat anything. Would Not Giraffe: Would not! Would Too Giraffe: Would too! Would Not Giraffe: Would not! Would Too Giraffe: Would too! Would Not: Would not! Would Not Giraffe: WOULD TOO! Sam I Am: 'Have some turquoise pizza pie! It is something you should try. '''Joey: '''Turquoise pizza? What a trick! That is sure to makes me sick. '''Joey: '''I would NOT eat them with a goat. Not if it wore a rubber float! '''Joey: '''I would NOT eat them with a goat. Not if it wore a coat! '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT with a goat. Not if it rowed a boat! '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT on a train. I will ''not eat them in the rain! 'Joey: '''I will NOT eat them on a train. Not if you tied it with a chain! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them on a train. Why can't you get that from your brain?! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like them in a tree. Not if you begged on bended knee! '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT in tree. So go away before I count to three! '''Joey: '''I would NOT eat them in a tree. I would NOT eat them with a bee! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them in a car. Not if you put them in a jar! '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT in a car. Not if you wished upon a star! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them in a car. Not if the car got stuck in tar! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like them with a fox. Not if you put them in a box! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them with a fox. I will ''not eat them with an ox! 'Joey: '''I will NOT eat them with a mouse. I will ''not eat them in a house! 'Joey: '''I do NOT like them with a mouse. Not if he wore a blouse! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! Not smothered with raspberry jam! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! Not even with a candied yam! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! I do NOT like them, Sam-I-am! '''Sam I Am: '''Do you think you will take a bite? Will we have to wait all night? '''Sam I Am: '''Pink fried chicken with pink peas. Want a plateful? Just say please! '''Joey: '''No pink chicken! No pink peas! Pink food always makes me sneeze. '''Child: ' How much longer? Are we there? (The Child bounces up and down) 'Woman: ' Seymour, please! Sit in your chair. 'Child: ' (points to the car on top of the caboose) Why is there a car up there? (The Child climbs out of the window to reach up to the car) 'Woman: ' (brings the Child back down to his seat) Hush. It's not polite to stare. '''Sam I Am: '''Purple pancakes taste so great. Let me pile them on your plate. '''Joey: '''Put those pancakes in a stack. Turn around, and take them back. '''Sam I Am: '''Orange cherry pie is nice. Like to try it? Have a slice! '''Joey: That's not something I would try. I won't eat orange cherry pie. Sam I Am: '''Bright red pickles from a jar. Look at what a treat they are! '''Joey: '''That's a treat that I would dread. I won't eat pickles if they're red. '''Sam I Am: '''Golden lobsters on a plate. This is something you can't hate. '''Joey: Lobsters come in red, I'm told. I won't eat lobsters if they're gold. Sam I Am: '''Have some hamburgers in white. They're easier to see at night. '''Joey: '''Not at night, or in the day. Take those hamburgers away! '''Sam I Am: '''Some black carrots might be nice, with a bowl of nice black rice. '''Joey: '''No black carrots or black rice! I do not want to tell you twice! '''Sam I Am: '''How about green eggs and ham? '''Joey: I will not eat them, Sam I Am. Sam I Am: '''Marshmallows in polka-dots! Have a couple! I have lots! '''Joey: I don't care if you have many. I don't want to dine on any! Sam I Am: 'Waffles checked in white and black. Please don't make me take them back. '''Joey: '''You will ''not get me to try it. Yeah, anyway, I'm on a diet. 'Sam I Am: '''I'm glad you liked my eggs and ham. '''Joey: '''Thank you, thank you, Sam I Am. '''Joey: '''I do not like green eggs and ham...! ''through megaphone ''I-DO-NOT-LIKE-THEM, SAM-I- AM! '''Sam I Am: '''Just try my eggs, and you will see. They taste quite good, Besides, they're free. '''Sam I Am: '''Brown strawberries in a dish. They're as sweet as you could wish. '''Joey: '''I will not eat my berries brown, so take those berries back to town. '''Sam I Am: '''Have some yellow lamb chops now, served with yellow mint sauce. Wow! '''Joey: '''Yellow lamb chops? I say "No"! Take those lamb chops and go! '''Sam I Am: '''Sundaes made with gray ice-cream, and gray bananas are a dream. '''Joey: '''Gray bananas? I declare! On gray ice cream? I wouldn't dare! '''Joey: '''I would ''not eat them in a stew, a casserole or barbecue! Not with a fox or kangaroo! So, Sam-I-Am, I hope you're through. 'Joey: '''Thank you for letting me try something new. Now in return, here's something new for you. ''(Joey makes a dish of blue roasted turkey) '''Sam I Am: Something blue? Something blue! That is something new! Joey: 'Try it. You like it. I've made it for you. (In the '"The End" screen.) Joey: '''Well, that's the end of our story. Say goodbye, Sam. '''Sam I Am: ''(Waving to the camera) Bye-bye. '''Joey: '''Good-bye. ''(to Sam) ''Say, why don't we go and get something to eat? '''Sam I Am: ' I know just the place. Joey: ''along with Sam You know, Sam, this could be the beginning of our beautiful friendship. ''[The words '"The End"' appear on the sunset] Category:Living Books Games Category:Books Category:1995 films Category:1995 soundtracks